How to Train Your Autobot
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Just as the community of Berk finished with one war, it found itself in the middle of another...
1. War Comes To Berk

**How to Train Your Autobot**

**Chapter One: War Comes To Berk**

In the northern oceans of the planet Earth, located solidly on the Meridian of Misery, there was an island by the name of Berk. For time immemorial, the vikings who lived on Berk had been at war with the dragons who regularly raided their village for food. But recently, a young viking named Hiccup had learned that the dragons who raided the village were being forced to do so by a much larger dragon. Together with the Night Fury he had christened "Toothless", Hiccup had killed the monstrous Red Death, freeing the dragons from their slavery, and establishing peace between them and the vikings.

That was scarcely two months ago. In the present, Hiccup and his friends were racing their dragons across the skies of Berk. Hiccup and Toothless were in the lead, followed by Hiccup's girlfriend Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Right behind them was Hiccup's cousin Snoutlout and his Monstrous Nightmare, Fireworm, tailed closely by the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were riding their two-headed Hideous Zippleback, Double Trouble. Bringing up the rear was Fishlegs on his Gronckle, Horrorcow.

Hiccup and Toothless landed first, planting themselves firmly in the center of the viking village. Pausing for a moment to unclip his false leg from the specially designed stirrup, Hiccup climbed out of Toothless' saddle, turning just in time to watch Astrid and Stormfly land.

"Sorry, Astrid." Hiccup said apologetically. "Looks like you came in second again."

"Sheer luck." Sneered Astrid light-heartedly. "Me and Stormfly'll beat you two next time. Right, girl?"

The Nadder crooned in response.

"What about us?" Sneered Snotlout, as he and Fireworm landed. "If the sun wasn't in my eye, we'd've smoked you both!"

"Yeah, right!" Snorted Ruffnut.

"You couldn't win if the sun was in everybody's eyes but yours!" Sniggered Tuffnut.

"Come on, guys." Declared Fishlegs, as Horrocow landed wobbily. "Does it always have to be a competition? Can't we ever just fly for fun?"

"No!" Chorused Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Just then, Hiccup noticed a group of battle-damaged vikings led by his father, Stoick the Vast.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" Asked Hiccup.

"We had some trouble with rogues this morning." Declared Stoick.

Although most of the dragons around Berk were now friendly, every so often, a "rogue" came along. Some dragons were mentally or physically inclined towards violence, and would attack viking and dragon alike, necessitating reprisal.

"There were three a' them." Stated Spitelout, Snotlout's father. "Nasty bunch."

"Strange ones, too." Said Hoark the Haggard. "Their scales were hard and shiny, like metal. Nothing we did seemed to harm them."

"We had no choice but to retreat." Said Ack. "Those devils won't be so lucky next time, though!"

"Call me crazy, but I swear I heard them laughing when Stoick sounded the retreat." Confided Gobber the Belch to the young vikings. "And not the usual "ghrrr-ghrrr" dragon laugh. It sounded, well, like us."

"You must have been hearing things, Gobber." Said Stoick sceptically. "We were all hit pretty hard by those things. You must have had a ringing in your ears."

"Yeah, maybe." Shrugged Gobber.

Later, as the viking teens and their dragons walked through the nearby forest, Hiccup found himself thinking about the rogues, and the odd qualities described of them.

"Hiccup, is there something wrong?" Asked Astrid, a worried look on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing, I guess." Hiccup shook his head. "It's just..."

Before he could finish his thought, Hiccup was distracted by the sound of thunder. As he and the others looked up into the cloud-strewn sky, they saw what looked like multi-colored flashes of lightning erupted all around them.

"That's one weird storm." Fishlegs noted.

After an especially large flash, accompanied by a noise like shattering armor, a massive black metal shape fell from the clouds and crashed to the ground, shattering several trees on impact. As the shape turned, the awestruck teens and their apprehensive dragons saw a metallic face peering at them with glowing blue eyes.

"Uhhh... Hi, there..." Mumbled the black metal giant.

**To Be Continued...**

_(How to Train Your Dragon and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation. Transformers is the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Introductions

**How To Train Your Autobot**

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

As the metal giant rose to his feet, the young vikings gaped at him, unsure whether to run from the strange being, or attack it, while Toothless and his fellow dragons hissed violently at it.

"Do not fear." Proclaimed the giant. "My name is Sky Shadow. I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" Asked Hiccup.

"_What_ are you?" Asked Astrid.

Before Sky Shadow could answer, another flash of light and a noise like thunder came from above, and two more metal beings dropped from the sky; A slim blue one, and a rounded, brown-colored one.

"Guys!" He called out, rushing to attend to his fallen fellows.

At that moment, coarse, mocking laughter issued from the sky above, and a Monstrous Nightmare, a Hideous Zippleback, and a Terrible Terror dived out of the clouds, their scales gleaming in the sunlight. Without a doubt, they were the "rogues" the adults had spoken of.

"Heads up!" Called Snotlout, getting ready to mount Fireworm.

Just before they landed, the three dragons started to change shape. Parts of their bodies folded away, others emerged. By the time they hit the ground, the three had taken on humanoid forms.

"Have you fools had enough yet?" The former Nightmare asked.

For a moment, the young vikings were confused, until they realised that the former dragon was talking to Sky Shadow.

"We won't surrender, Inferno." Sky Shadow spat, shifting his body in order to hide the vikings and their dragons from view. "You know that. Now, do your worst."

"You heard him." Inferno sneered to his comrades. "Sinnertwin, Buzzsaw, let's do our worst."

"You got it." Snickered the tiny Buzzsaw.

"With pleasure." Snarled Sinnertwin.

Unnoticed by the titans, Hiccup whispered to the others: "We've got to help them."

"Help?" Repeated Ruffnut. "Help who?"

"I'm thinking the ones that didn't attack our parents." Said Hiccup.

"Works for me." Shrugged Tuffnut. "As long as we get to attack someone."

Mounting their dragons, they flew up over Sky Shadow's body and attacked his enemies. Stormfly sprayed her magnesium-like flame in Inferno's face, causing him to clutch it in agony, and leaving him open for one of Toothless' firebomb dives. Horrorcow spat a fireball at Buzzsaw, blasting her into the air, and Fireworm caught her in her mouth and tossed her into a tree. Meanwhile, Double Trouble was circling Sinnertwin, it's left head spraying him with gas.

"What's this supposed to do?" Snorted Sinnertwin.

"You really don't know, do you?" Sniggered Ruffnut.

"Someone didn't do their homework." Smirked Tuffnut.

Double Trouble's right head unleashed a spray of sparks, igniting the gas in a massive explosion. As Sinnertwin fell to the ground, Inferno stumbled to his side. As Sky Shadow and his comrades approached them, Inferno snarled in anger.

"Retreat!" He bellowed.

With that, the three evil metal giants turned back into their dragon forms and took to the sky.

"Thanks for the assist, little ones." Sky Shadow smiled.

"No problem." Hiccup nodded. "Happy to help."

"We'd've have taken those monsters on for nothin', anyway!" Sneered Snotlout.

"What were those things, anyway?" Asked Astrid. "And for that matter, what are you?"

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron..." Started Sky Shadow, before noting the bewildered expressions on the young vikings' faces. "But you can call us 'Autobots' for short. These are my comrades, Cloudraker..."

Sky Shadow gestured towards the blue female.

"Hey, how's it going?" Clouraker waved her hand pleasantly.

"And Longtooth." Sky Shadow pointed out the brownish one.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Longtooth nodded curtly.

"We come from beyond the stars themselves, from another world entirely." Sky Shadow explained.

"Another world..." Fishlegs gaped.

"And how did you get here?" Asked Astrid.

"In a starship." Said Sky Shadow. "It's like your boats, only it can fly to the stars, and beyond."

"Were those other guys 'Autobots' too?" Asked Ruffnut.

"No, those were Decepticons." Said Cloudraker.

"What's the difference?" Asked Tuffnut.

"Well, the main difference is that an Autobot would never stomp on little creatures like you for fun." Longtooth declared.

"The Decepticons are monsters, who wish only to conquer and destroy." Said Sky Shadow. "We've been trying to stop them from harming anyone here since we arrived, but those new forms they've taken are just too much for us."

"Well then, why don't you try fighting fire with fire?" Hiccup interjected.

"How d'ya mean, shorty?" Asked Longtooth.

"Well, if they can become dragons, then why don't you just do the same?" Hiccup elaborated.

"I think the little guy's on to something." Nodded Cloudraker.

"Maybe." Admitted Sky Shadow. "But where are we going to find dragons to take the forms of?"

"Right here, dude!" Crowed Snotlout, as he and the other vikings brought their dragons forward.

"Oh." Said Sky Shadow. "That'll work."

**To Be Continued...**

_(How to Train Your Dragon and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation. Transformers is the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Dragonbot Training

**How To Train Your Autobot**

**Chapter Three: Dragonbot Training**

"So, how does this work, exactly?" Hiccup asked Sky Shadow. "Taking on our dragons' forms. It won't hurt them, will it?"

"Not in the least." Sky Shadow assured him. "We just run a simple scan beam over the subject, and just like that, we can become them."

"Interesting." Nodded Fishlegs. "Can you become anything?"

"Any subject we can scan, yes." Nodded Longtooth.

"And here's your first 'subject', right here." Smirked Snotlout, bringing Fireworm over.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, 'Lout." Hiccup shook his head.

"How d'ya mean?" Asked Snotlout.

"One of those 'Decepticons' can already become a Nightmare." Said Astrid. "He'll have a lot more experience with that form, and have the advantage over any of the Autobots who take it."

"They're right." Agreed Sky Shadow. "We'll have to take the forms of dragons the Decepticons don't know." He kneeled down and looked at Toothless. "How about this one?"

Toothless fidgeted apprehensively.

"Easy, bud." Hiccup patted his head. "This won't hurt a bit."

Blue light erupted from Sky Shadow's eyes, running the full length of Toothless' body. Toothless shook his head in bewilderment.

"Now what?" Asked Hiccup.

"Give me a second." Said Sky Shadow.

The outer layers of Sky Shadow's armor popped out and folded back in as his internal mechanisms reformed themselves.

"Okay." Nodded Sky Shadow. "Here goes nothing."

Sky Shadow's body started to shift. His arms and legs contracted, his chest lifted up to meet his head, which fitted into an indentation on the metal plate. As he fell onto his front limbs, wings and a tail folded out, and what was formerly his chest split open, revealing a mouth full of razor-sharp metal teeth. The transformation was complete.

"How do I look?" Asked Sky Shadow.

"Not bad." Admitted Hiccup.

Aside from the metal sheen, glowing green eyes and two fins at the end of his tail, Sky Shadow was a dead ringer for Toothless.

"Lookin' good, boss." Smiled Cloudraker, before appraising Stormfly. "As for me, I think I'll scan this one."

Cloudraker peformed the same procedure on Astrid's dragon. She then leaned down, her legs squatting, as her chest swung up to cover her face, forming the lower jaw of the dragon head. Her arms formed her new chest, and the rounded crests on her shoulders rotated to form the top half of her dragon head.

"Nice." Cloudraker admired herself. "Always was a fan of blue."

"That just leaves me." Grunted Longtooth. He peered at Horrorcow. "I like the looks of this one. Tough and crusty, just like me."

One scan later, Longtooth's legs split in half, the thigh halves folding upwards. His chest lifted up as his upper arms slotted into his body, the lower arms swinging up to join with the chest piece, forming the Gronkle head. His own head descended into his body, the protrusions on top forming the wings.

"Not too shabby." Longtooth admitted.

"Alright, now can we kick some Decepti-can?" Asked Cloudraker.

"Not just yet." Said Sky Shadow. "In order to face the Decepticons on even terms, we need to practise with these forms, really get the hang of them."

"But where can we practise around here, where we won't be noticed by the Decepticons, _or_ the humans?" Asked Longtooth.

Hiccup and Astrid shared a knowing smile.

"We know just the place." Smirked Hiccup.

The young vikings led the Autobots to the same shallow glade where Toothless had once resided in.

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked.

"It's perfect." Smiled Sky Shadow "We can practise all we like, without being seen."

"And we can help you learn, if you'll let us." Said Astrid.

"Just call us your eager students." Grinned Cloudraker.

Over the next few days, with the help of the young vikings and their dragons, the three Autobots quickly learned the basics of their new forms. Sky Shadow learned how to execute Toothless' diving fireball attack, while Cloudraker, under Astrid's tutelage, became as nimble and agile as a real Deadly Nadder, and Longtooth became experienced in the Gronckle's strength and durability.

"We've got this dragon thing down pat, now." Grunted Longtooth, flexing his arm. "I'd like to see those Decepti-creeps try and take us, now!"

"You just got your wish, old timer." Sneered a voice from above.

It was Inferno and his fellow Decepticons, flying on high in their dragon forms.

"So, this is where you've been hiding?" Inferno smirked.

"Autobots don't hide from Decepticons, Inferno." Retorted Sky Shadow. "Autobots, attack!"

**To Be Continued...**

_(How to Train Your Dragon and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation. Transformers is the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Victory?

**How To Train Your Autobot**

**Chapter Four: Victory?**

As the Autobots leapt towards the Decepticons, they transformed into their dragon modes, catching their foes off-guard. Sky Shadow tackled Inferno, Cloudraker scooped up Buzzsaw in her jaws, and Longtooth rammed Sinnertwin. Back on the ground, the young vikings and their dragons stood by and watched as their students put their teaching to good use.

"Surprised?" Asked Sky Shadow, as he and Inferno wrestled in mid-air.

"Actually, yes." Sneered Inferno. "I never took you for the copy-cat type."

"Copy this!" Sky Shadow struck Inferno with his tail, sending him crashing into a cliff.

As he rose, Inferno transformed to his robot mode; His legs unfolded, his chest split open, becoming arms, his neck retracted into his body, his head swung down into the gap of his chest, and his robot mode head rose up in it's place.

"That the best you've got?" Inferno snarled, as he raised his weapon. It was his dragon mode's tail, unfolded at the middle to form a large, spiked spear.

"Not even close." Smirked Sky Shadow, drawing a shield and halberd, formed from his dragon mode tail's base and end.

The two charged at each other, weapons colliding in a burst of sparks.

Meanwhile, Buzzsaw had escaped from Clouraker's jaws, and given her a brutal kick to the head. As she flipped into the air, Buzzsaw transformed; the tip of her tail split and folded to the sides as the tail itself and Buzzsaw's hindquarters also split and unfolded into legs. Hands emerged from under the claws and the dragon head's lower jaws swung down onto the chest, revealing Buzzsaw's true head within.

"Bitten off more then you can chew, Autobot?" She sneered.

"Fat chance." Cloudraker sneered, transforming to robot mode and producing her dragon mode's tail, which had become a spiked flail. "I'm still hungry. Come and get it!"

What had been the hind legs of Buzzsaw's dragon mode swung up to point at Cloudraker, firing blasts of energy from holes in the feet. Cloudraker spun her weapon around in front of her, deflecting the blasts.

As Sinnertwin was rammed out of the sky by Longtooth, he too transformed; His dragon necks folded over once, twice, three times, becoming arms. The heads opened wide, and hands emerged from them. The front set of legs detached and joined with the lower set. The newly formed arms swung down, and in the gap where they once sat, Sinnertwin's robot head emerged.

"That's it, old timer." He hissed, wielding a doublewhip that had formerly been his dragon mode's tail. "Time to crack the whip!"

Longtooth transformed back to robot mode.

"Bring it punk." He grunted, his Gronckle form's tail having become a spiked gauntlet.

As Sinnertwin swung his whip, Longtooth, showing great agility in spite of his rotundedness, sidestepped and delivered a crushing punch to the Decepticon's face. Longtooth attempted to land another hit, but Sinnertwin was ready that time; He sidestepped, leaving Longtooth to punch the ground, creating a large crevice.

"Too slow, old timer." Sinnertwin sneered as his twin whips finally found their target.

Aaaagh!" Cried Longtooth, as the whips unleashed crackling electrical energy.

"I must admit, I'm in two minds as to how to finish you off." Sighed Sinnertwin. "Any suggestions?"

"How about you... take a dive?" Longtooth grabbed hold of the whips, and flipped Sinnertwin hard onto the ground. He then removed the whips from his body, just as Sinnertwin readied a charge. Before the Decepticon struck him, Longtooth tripped him up, sending him tumbling into the deep crevice his dodge had previously made.

Cloudraker and Buzzsaw were still battling fiercely. Buzzsaw's speed and small size made it difficult for Cloudraker to land a hit.

"Stand still!" Cloudraker snarled in frustration.

"Hold that pose!" Sneered Buzzsaw.

The Decepticon dived toward her opponant, her cannon blasts knocking Cloudraker's weapon out of her head. As she approached her target, Buzzsaw curled up and started to roate. Once she struck her opponant, Buzzsaw was moving as fast as her namesake.

"AAAAARGH!" Screamed Cloudraker.

The spikes on Buzzsaw's back dug into Cloudraker's chest armor, slowly but surely tearing their way to the soft circuitry within. Despite the pain, Cloudraker leaned forward and clasped both her hands onto Buzzsaw's sides, slowing the rotation to a stop. Buzzsaw was only able to utter "What?" before Cloudraker threw her back into the air. As Buzzsaw unfolded she glimpsed Cloudraker swing her recovered flail at her. The diminuitive Decepticon flew into a cliff face, slamming painfully into the ground. As she struggled to get up, the cliff crumbled, burying her beneath an avalanche of rocks.

"Now you're standing still, shorty." Smirked Cloudraker.

Meanwhile, Inferno broke off his clash with Sky Shadow to transform back into dragon mode.

"Got a surprise for you, Autobot." He sniggered, and panels opened up all over his body, revealing metallic nozzles, which unleashed massive flames all over his body. "A little something I hit on after watching those dragons. Pretty hot, huh?"

As Inferno charged him, Sky Shadow desperatedly attempted to escape the blaze. His opponant's body was obviously capable of handling the heat, but he wasn't so sure _his_ was. As he stumbled, he reached out a hand to break his fall, and met something wet. He was near a stream. Dipping his halberd into the water, he waited until Inferno was almost on him, then sprayed him with a torrent of water, extinguishing his flame. As the Decepticon transformed back into robot mode, Sky Shadow thrust his shield into Inferno's face.

"Aaahh!" Seethed Inferno, recoiling from the attack. "That was a dirty trick, Autobot!"

"If anyone would know..." Smirked Sky Shadow.

"Haaaargh!" Roared Inferno, as he lunged at Sky Shadow, swinging his spiked spear.

Sky Shadow blocked the first swing, then used his foot to direct the second into Inferno's chest. As Inferno attempted to pull the jagged weapon out, Sky Shadow pressed the advantage, swinging his halberd again and again, gouging great chunks out of the Decepticon's armor. Before long, their battle reached the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. Seeing his chance, Sky Shadow rammed the points of his halberd directly into Inferno's middriff.

"You... you..." Inferno gasped.

"I win." Smiled Sky Shadow, pulling his weapon out.

As if in slow motion, Inferno teetered over and fall into the ocean.

The young vikings came to congratulate the Autobots.

"That was awesome!" Cheered Snotlout.

"Way to go!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut chorused.

"Yeah!" Whooped Fishlegs.

"All our training paid off!" Smiled Astrid.

"Now it's finally over." Said Hiccup. "Right?"

"Let's hope so." Sky Shadow replied. "Inferno's one tough 'Con, though, and his team are just as hardy. I wouldn't count them out just yet if I were you..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(How to Train Your Dragon and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation. Transformers is the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Unity

**How To Train Your Autobot**

**Chapter Five: Unity**

In the days following their battle with the Decepticons, the Autobots set to work on repairing their ship so they could return home. The downed vessel had been moved from it's crash site to the glade where the Autobots had been trained in the ways of dragon warfare. The young vikings helped them any way they could, all the while asking questions about the Autobot's race and home.

"Cybertron was once a very beautiful planet." Cloudraker told them. "Then came the war against the Decepticons, and all that beauty was lost to war."

"How long has this war been going on for, anyway?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Thousands of your years." Longtooth shook his head sadly. "And it sometimes seems like it could never end."

"Then why do you want to go back?" Asked Fishlegs. "Why don't you just stay here, with us, away from the war?"

"As tempting as that may sound... we have a duty to serve the Autobot cause." Said Sky Shadow. "We all need to stand together, if we are ever to have a hope of defeating the Decepticons once and for all."

"And what was the point of this war, anyway?" Asked Hiccup.

"The Decepticons wanted us gone." Said Longtooth. "They desired nothing but conquest and destruction. We Autobots simply wished to live in peace, but the Decepticons don't like peace."

"So they attacked for no reason?" Asked Astrid.

"None at all." Said Sky Shadow. "We had no choice but to fight back, and we've been fighting ever since. 'Course, the Decepticons don't back down so easily."

"Correct, Autobot!" Crowed a voice from above.

As human and Autobot alike looked up, they beheld the sight of the three Decepticons hovering above them in their robot modes.

"They're still alive?" Gasped Snotlout.

"Unsurprising." Sighed Sky Shadow. "The 'Cons never know when to quit."

"Back for another can-kicking?" Smirked Cloudraker.

"Not this time." Sniggered Buzzsaw.

"I presume you've spent the last few days lickin' your wounds?" Longtooth grinned.

"We haven't just been repairing ourselves." Smiled Sinnertwin. "Call it, boss!"

"Decepticons." Hissed Inferno. "Unite!"

The three Decepticons moved towards each other. As they did, Inferno's legs sung around to connect to his arms. His robot head retracted into his body, as his Dragon head swung open, hanging over the edge. Buzzsaw's chest panel lifted up to form the lower jaw of her dragon head, and her legs swung up to cover his chest. His dragon mode swung down, and his wings folded over her sides. Sinnertwin's arms swung down and connected to his legs, the dragon heads at the ends becoming new feet. The three Decepticons then joined together; Sinnertwin formed the waist and legs, Buzzsaw became the torso, and Inferno became the arms and chest. Inferno's Nightmare head slid into Buzzsaw's Terror head, pushing the upper part of it down over the titan's groin. The spikes at the front of Inferno's dragon mode's back rose up, revealing a demonic-looking new robot head.

"I... am..." Growled the combined mechanism. "DRAGORE!"

"Great Odin's ghost!" Gasped Hiccup.

"Get back!" Ordered Sky Shadow. "We'll handle this!"

The Autobots boldly charged at the giant, but their attacks had little to no effect. Sky Shadow and Cloudraker's blades couldn't scratch the armor, and Longtooth's gauntlet didn't even dent it.

Sneering, Dragore pulled out his weapon; A combination of Inferno and Sinnertwin's weapons, with Buzzsaw's cannons on either side of the handle. With one swing, he sent the Autobots flying.

"Pathetic." The giant sneered.

"Autobots, fall back!" Sky Shadow ordered, transforming to dragon mode. "Kids, follow us!"

Cloudraker and Longtooth transformed, as Hiccup and the others mounted their dragons. As one, they flew into the sky.

"You cannot escape me!" Roared Dragore, taking to the skies also. The wings on his hips and shoulders pushed him through the air with incredible speed.

The Autobots and the dragon riders flew toward the cliffs on the far side of the island, twisting and turning around the rocky edges. Dragore followed closely, until they turned a tight corner, and he lost sight of them.

"RAAAARRGH!" Dragore screamed in fury, before composing himself. "Fine. If you won't come out and play, then I'll just have to amuse myself with the natives!"

As he soared away, his quarry peeked out from a small crack in the cliff.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Hiccup. "He's going to attack the village!"

"You've got to stop them!" Declared Astrid.

"How the hel did they join together like that, anyway?" Asked Snotlout.

"A little something they must have picked up when they attacked our ship." Said Sky Shadow. "The procedure was concocted to enable Autobots to join together, forming a truely united front against the Decepticon threat. We were carrying the information for it when Inferno's group attacked. In the ensuing battle, we all came down on this island. We thought we had prevented them from stealing it, but evidently, we thought wrong."

"If you guys knew how to join together like that, then why didn't you do it before?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Because the procedure was still experimental." Explained Cloudraker. "We weren't entirely sure it would work."

"But now, we do." Said Longtooth. "So we can use it ourselves."

"But the procedure will take some time." Sky Shadow said. "You should go to your village, help your kind fight Dragore. We'll be along as soon as we can."

""You got it." Said Hiccup. "Let's go, guys!"

"Yeah!" Crowed Ruffnut. "Time to kick some giant metal butt!"

"Lucky for us, there's plenty to go around!" Smirked Tuffnut. "A butt _that_ big? We can all kick it at the same time!"

As the dragon riders took off, the Autobots hurried back to their ship, so as to reconfigure their bodies for combination.

By the time the young vikings reached their village, Dragore was joyfully rampaging, crushing buildings underfoot, and swatting away any dragon rider who dared to get close enough.

"Is that the best you've got, puny fleshbags?" He cackled madly. "Come on! Give me a real fight!"

In response, Toothless unleashed a fireball that struck Dragore in the back of the head.

"You want a fight, ugly?" Roared Snotlout. "You got it!"

"Stay in formation, guys!" Hiccup commanded. "Keep moving, and don't let him get a beat on you!"

"You heard the man!" Astrid chipped in. "Let's go!"

The young vikings, by far the most experienced dragon riders on Berk, managed to give Dragore quite the run for his money, weaving around him, staying just out of range of his weapon, and pelting him with fireballs. Unfortunately, their attacks had as little effect on him as the Autobots' did, and they soon began to tire.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were the first to go down, Double Trouble getting swatted away as they tried to spread enough gas around Dragore for a suitably large explosion. As they crashed to the ground, Fishlegs and Horrorcow covered their comrades' escape by launching fireballs at Dragore's head. Unfortunately, Horrorcow then reached her "shot limit". With no more fireballs to shoot, she and Fishlegs were easy prey, and they too were swatted away. Fireworm and Stormfly then struck Dragore with a crossfire of flame streams. Blocking the deadly flames with one hand, the hand holding Dragore's weapon spun around rapidly, creating a powerful gust that blew out the fire, and sent the two dragons and their riders crashing to the ground.

Only Hiccup and Toothless were left. They attempted another fireball dive, but Dragore leapt up and caught them.

"Gotcha!" He sneered. "You know, it just occurred to me; If you and your friends hadn't been in the forest that day, none of this would have happened. Let me thank you for that!"

Dragore tightened his grip, slowly crushing Hiccup and Toothless.

"HICCUP!" Cried Astrid and Stoick together.

Just as Dragore was on the verge of squeezing them into pulp, a fireball struck his hand, the pain of the attack forcing it to open. As a groggy Toothless flew out of danger, Dragore turned to see who had attacked him. It was the Autobots, flying towards him in dragon mode.

"You again?" Dragore cackled, as they transformed and landed. "Back for more, I see..."

"No." Sky Shadow shook his head. "We're back to end this. Autobots, unite!"

As the Autobots leapt into the air, they began joining together. The combination mirrored that of the Decepticons; Sky Shadow became the arms and chest, Longtooth became the midsection, and Cloudraker became the legs and waist. Cloudraker's Nadder head, folded over the hips, locked onto the teeth of the upper jaw of Longtooth's Gronckle head, which in turn connected to Sky Shadow's folded-down Night Fury head, via it's horn, the heads forming a chest-to-waist armor plate. From the middle of the former Night Fury back rose a black armored helmet, followed by a silver face.

"We... are..." Began the titan. "Scalord!"

"Well, well." Smiled Dragore. "Finally, a real challenge!"

Scalord produced his weapon; Sky Shadow's shield and halberd on the top half, Longtooth's gauntlet in the middle, and Cloudraker's flail below. The two giants charged each other, their weapons clashing again and again, the two evenly matched in both strength and ferocity.

While the battle raged on, Hiccup and Toothless shakily returned to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Called Stoick. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, dad." Hiccup groaned. "But forget about me. We've gotta help him."

"Help?" Repeated Stoick. "Help who?"

"The one who _didn't_ try to kill us." Said Snotlout.

"Please." Astrid pleaded. "He's our friend."

"More secrets, eh, Hiccup?" Stoick glared at his son.

"Punish me later." Said Hiccup. "Right now, we've got work to do."

"... Fair enough." Stoick said grudgingly.

The vikings and dragons who were able took to the sky once more.

"I've got an idea." Hiccup declared, as they neared Dragore, who was grappling with Scalord. "All Nadders and Nightmares, fire on his legs!"

As the dragons followed suit, Dragore's leg joints started to soften under the intense heat, causing them to buckle under Scalord's push.

As Dragore tumbled to the ground, he eyed the dragon riders.

"You interfering..." He snarled.

"Forget about them." Said Scalord, raising his weapon. "You haven't finished with me yet!"

Scalord swung at Dragore again and again, backed up by blasts from the dragons. As the Zipplebacks produced a massive cloud of smoke, right behind Dragore, Scalord rammed the Decepticon right into it. One shower of sparks later, and Dragore was engulfed in a massive explosion. As Dragore stumbled back, he received a fireball to the face, courtesy of Hiccup and Toothless. Scalord took the opportunity to shoulder charge his opponant into a cliff face, sending the Decepticon's weapon flying. Before Dragore could get up, Scalord leapt into the air and swung his weapon down as hard as he could.

"Haaaarrgh!" Scalord roared.

"Nooooo!" Dragore screeched.

With one swift slash, Scalord's weapon tore straight down Dragore's middle. As the two halves of the tyrant fell to the ground, they began sparking and sputtering, then both went up in a fiery blaze.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, the vikings cheered, and the dragons roared in triumph. His job done, Scalord seperated back into the three Autobots.

"Thanks for the assist, humans." Sky Shadow nodded.

"It's we who should be thanking you." Stoick nodded back. "If there's anything you need in return, just ask."

"Well, now that you mention it, we could use some spare metal to patch up our ship with." Chipped in Cloudraker.

"Consider it done." Smiled Gobber.

Over the next week, the vikings of Berk did anything they could to help the Autobots repair their ship. When the repairs were finally complete, the time had come to say goodbye.

"Well, I guess this is it." Sky Shadow told the gathered farewell party. "Thanks... for everything."

"You're welcome." Smiled Hiccup.

"Good luck with the war." Astrid nodded.

"We're definitively gonna need it, that's for sure." Joked Cloudraker.

"Maybe someday, you can come back and visit?" Asked Fishlegs hopefully.

"We just might do that, kid." Longtooth smiled.

The Autobots entered their ship. To the vikings astonishment, the rear end erupted in flames, and the vessel flew off into the night sky.

"By the gods!" Gasped Stoick.

"And to think, there's an entire world full of them, something out among the stars." Hiccup smiled. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'll never be able to look at the night sky the same way again."

"I think we all feel that way, Hiccup." Astrid grinned, taking Hiccup's hand in hers.

As one, the assembled vikings and dragons looked up at the stars, each contemplating what wonders might lie beyond.

**The End**

_(How to Train Your Dragon and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation. Transformers is the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
